


Fail Safe: Initiated

by coffee_bae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Worldbuilding, fluff (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Before Prompto and Aranea found peace, the word itself was a joke. They had to suffer for their peace. And they get to relish in it - for a while. But peace will always be disturbed.Orphan Black AU





	Fail Safe: Initiated

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea has been stewing in my head for more than a year and only because of a friend who's been kicking my ass to write this (I kicked her ass to write her story, so it's mutual - symbiotic if you will). It's also the first time I've ever written a chaptered story, so please be gentle.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy the story~

At the age of seventeen, Aranea Besithia learnt that a fire is extremely loud; the kind of loud that creates an echo chamber, hot enough to make all of your other senses hyper-aware of the environment around you. The ever-growing inferno framed the most traumatising experience she would ever experience, Father and her brother, Loqi recreating an executioner scene. Loqi’s lips were moving a mile a minute, and then not at all. The infernal echo chamber blanketed the sound of the bullet exiting the barrel of the pistol and the only way she realised Loqi was dead was in the way his body slumped over itself like a neglected sack of potatoes.

Father stepped over the body, bringing the gun back up towards Aranea, and Prompto. Oh, Shiva! She had forgotten about her remaining brother, standing next to her in a state of paralysis. It was right at that moment, when Father’s finger pulled back the trigger; she pulled Prompto towards herself and ran for cover.

* * *

Prompto shivered ceaselessly against his sister’s chest. This whole plan was going to hell. He knew he was supposed to hold faith with his older brother and sister. Yet his brother was dead and his sister was in the throes of a panic attack. Smoke was filling his vision and lungs. He was starting to lose support of his own weight, the remains of consciousness fleeing his body. However, Father with his slimy visage stalking ever closer, interrupted the call for sleep. _This is it_ , Prompto thought, _I’m about to die_. He started sending prayers to whoever the heck was listening; that was until rubble rained down upon all of them. It felt like an eternity before the dust settled, the scene in front of Prompto shocked him. In the midst of the expanse of grey rubble, a sliver of blond poked through. Father…he was not moving.

Seeing his father unmoving under the rubble ignited a fresh resolve in Prompto, beckoning to his sister that Father was really gone; he was finally out of their reach, forever. Looking down towards his sister, her gaze still lacked focus. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he shook her with all the force he could muster.

“Nea, please! We need to get out of here!” He knew that screaming in her face was one of the less helpful things he could do in this situation, but he did not have many other ideas in the first place. Tears started to stream down his face when he realised nothing he was doing helped Aranea. Once again, he collapsed onto her, the weight of failure too much to bear for him

* * *

It was a miniscule movement, Aranea tilting her head down to see Prompto draped over her, the moisture of his tears soaking into her shirt. The exhaustion from the panic attack was disappearing; her body did not feel like it was about to implode anymore. In lieu, the anxiety of seeing Prompto clinging to her in desperation caused a sense of urgency to bloom in her.

“Alright, no more crying. We’re leaving,” Aranea grunted, shifting Prompto’s weight off her. Once she saw that he could stand on his own, she crouched down. “Get on. And for all that is holy, hold on tight.” She waited for any indication that he had heard her instructions, eventually seeing his head bob up and down.

It was inevitable that the fire had consumed all the supplies they had carefully packed over months. No matter, as long as they could escape with their lives, that was enough. Aranea grabbed Prompto’s legs to support them as she hoisted herself up. He was still whimpering as she led them around the debris towards the side door leading to the garage. Aranea held out hope for that area of the house to not be ravaged by fire. Thankfully, since the actual garage was detached from the main building, the vehicles inside were still in good condition.

Aranea placed Prompto on the back seat of the snowmobile while she perused the wall of keys. Scanning over it several times, she felt she was going cross-eyed, until she found the keys to the snowmobile. She opened the garage door, smoke from the fire billowed in. She had to move faster.

“Okay, shortcake,” she said, walking towards Prompto on the snowmobile, “remember to hold tight. We’re getting out of here for real.” The moment she sat down to turn on the ignition, she watched as Prompto’s left hand locked his right wrist. Giving it a few strong tugs, she turned back to him as best as she could with the most genuine smile she had given in who knows how long. More smoke floated into the garage when she revved the engine. The engine roared as they accelerated into the snow.

She drove until she was certain she would not be able to see a single bit of smoke when she stopped to figure out where they were headed. She knew that Tenebrae was their closest point of civilisation, south of Gralea. Technically, everything counted as south of Gralea. With that kernel of knowledge, she tried to map exactly which direction was south. The watch on her wrist read 3pm; the sun was more tangible on her right side. After some quick calculations, she concluded that she was headed in the right direction. With snow and rocks as far as the eye could see it was far too easy to lose your bearings. Aranea could feel Prompto’s grip around her torso becoming loose; his whole body had fallen slack against her back. She had to shake him awake before she could attempt to drive again.

When she was certain that Prompto was awake, Aranea started the engine once more. As the sun fell into the horizon, Aranea spotted an abandoned shack. Not the most ideal accommodation, but not wanting to be sitting ducks in the impending cold, this would do.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumbler](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com) pls follow for good content that I reblog from better blogs


End file.
